


Cutting the Knot

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: Mistakes were made.





	Cutting the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: roll the bones.  
> Of course xD

“Oi, Nami, we have a problem.”

Six words that could have meant anything yet somehow did nothing to prepare her to the sight of Brook, hopelessly entangled in what looked like their entire supply of bandages.

“ _How_?”

“Mistakes were made.”

Untangling him would have been much easier if her crewmates had stopped trying to help, or if _Brook_ would _just_ —

“Stop. Squirming.”

“My apologies, Nami-san! Though I am only bones, I am still quite ticklish, you see, yohohoho!”

“… on second thought, Luffy, just yank on this end as hard as you can.”

“Ah, wait, Luffy-san, let’s not be hasty heeeeee—”


End file.
